


so much pink

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Gwen shows off her newly decorated room, much to Kate’s dismay.
Kudos: 3
Collections: fan_flashworks





	so much pink

**Author's Note:**

> written for fan_flashworks challenge #328: favorite

“Ta-da!” Gwen spread her arms out wide and presented what she called her latest masterpiece in home decor.

Kate looked around at the kaleidoscope of pink that was Gwen’s newly decorated bedroom and tried to force a smile. “It’s very pink.” That was diplomatic, right?

“Yup.” Gwen grinned.

“Do you think that maybe you’re taking the whole favorite color thing a little far?”

“It’s my signature color, Kate, not my favorite. Really, like you should be throwing stones?” Gwen gestured to Kate’s usual head-to-toe ensemble of purple.

Kate looked down at herself, sighed, and nodded. “Yeah, I guess, that’s fair.”


End file.
